Jodidamente iguales
by LittleFearless13
Summary: Una extraña tradición de Konoha hace que el ex-equipo 7 tenga que lidiar con tres -apodados cariñosamente por Naruto-monstruos que son muy parecidos a ellos. Aunque para cierto pelinegro, este encuentro y el jodido parecido, es lejos una de las mejores ideas que ha podido tener la hokague./Desafío de continuación c:
1. Jodidamente iguales

**Hola bueno :) ayer viendo los primeros cap de Naruto apareció Konohamaru y me inspiré con la idea central de este one-shot, espero que lo disfruten y que todos pasen una excelente bienvenida de año 2013 ^w^!**

**N/A: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino, es obvio que Sasuke y Sakura estarían juntos kukuku. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke había vuelto hace ya dos años a la aldea, tras pagar una condena basada en servicios comunitarios y unas cuantas disculpas el Uchiha había sido aceptado como miembro –nuevamente- de Konoha.

Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado, Naruto era el mismo rubio idiota hiperactivo de siempre, con una voz aún más chillona –si es que eso era posible- y una recargada energía para sacar al moreno de sus casillas. ¿Su amistad? Tras un par de golpes, sangre, y una enojada Sakura curándolos a ambos, todo había salido excelente, y estaban más unidos que nunca formando parte del mismo cuartel Anbu.

En cuanto a Sakura, bueno, ella había crecido, madurado, ya no lo perseguía por allí jurándole amor eterno, ni rogándole por una cita. No claro que no, ahora ella era la perseguida por los hombres de la aldea para tener tan siquiera un minuto en su apretada agenda de médico ninja. Todos menos Sasuke, claro, porque él era _amigo personal _de la kunoichi, al igual que Naruto. Aunque esto le agradaba bastante a Sasuke, lo que lo emocionaba más –a un nivel no admitible, claro está- era que la sonrisa que Sakura le dedicaba cada vez que se veían, seguía ahí, idéntica a la que le regalaba a sus doce años.

Las cosas no habían cambiado nada, en realidad.

Hoy era un día especial para Konoha, Anbus, Ninjas médicos, y Jounins, apadrinaban a los pequeños niños que aspiraban con ser ninjas de la aldea.

Sorpresivamente cuando el pelinegro estaba a punto de salir de su hogar en la ahora restaurada villa Uchiha, un efusivo rubio se acercaba a toda velocidad.

- ¡Teme! He venido para reunirnos con Sakura-Chan e ir juntos al encuentro con los monstruos

Sasuke reprimió una risa, mientras asentía levemente.

La verdad es que le agradaba bastante la idea de ir junto a Sakura…

Y Naruto, por supuesto.

- Muy bien dobe, como sea

Caminaron molestándose, golpeándose y compitiendo por las cosas más insignificantes de este planeta.

- Y es así como mi estómago es mejor que el tuyo Sasuke teme, porque he podido comer doscientas porciones de Ramen sin reventar ¡Dattebayo!- un orgulloso Naruto daba a conocer lo que él llamaba "Su logro personal"

Sin poder evitarlo un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke, estaba a punto de golpear a su mejor amigo, cuando notó como una delicada figura se les acercaba.

- ¡Hey chicos! – Sakura había llegado corriendo a su lado jadeante, sin saber bien porque el corazón del moreno había aumentado el ritmo de sus latidos, poniéndolo un poco incómodo.

Naruto abrazó a la pelirosa con tanta naturalidad y soltura que Sasuke sintió envidia.

Envidia de no poder ser así, más suelto, más cariñoso, delicado…Envidia de no poder abrazarla y mantenerla por horas ahí, en sus brazos.

Sakura correspondió el abrazo gustosa. Al romper el contacto se giró a Sasuke y ahí estaba, una de esas sonrisas.

De _sus sonrisas_

_De él y sólo para él_

- Buen día Sasuke-Kun

- Buen día Sakura

Retomaron su marcha a paso relajado, las peleas entre los hombres continuaban mientras Sakura se limitaba a observarlos y suspirar.

Al llegar a la academia, ya se encontraban allí el resto de sus amigos, cada uno con un niño de la mano, Sasuke no pudo evitar notar como los ojos de Sakura se iluminaban al ver a los pequeños.

Y una idea fugaz cruzó su mente.

Lo linda que se vería Sakura, rodeada de niños, siendo madre.

De pronto la imagen mejoró mil veces, imaginándose a él como _el padre _de los hijos de Sakura, al imaginarla a _ella como la madre de sus hijos_.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras un notable sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

- Nee, ¿Teme? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Esa simple pregunta había atraído la curiosa mirada de Sakura hacía él

- _Perfecto –_ refunfuñó Sasuke en su interior, mientras un deseo febril de asesinar a Naruto se hacía presente. Todo quedó en nada y se limitó a asentir ligeramente.

Después de todo él era un hombre de pocas palabras y algunas cosas no cambian.

El ex -equipo 7 fue guiado por un Sensei de la academia a donde se encontraban tres niños, los cuales estaban discutiendo sobre cuál era el mejor jutsu de la historia ninja.

- Te digo Yota que el mejor es el que se hereda del linaje el Kekkei genkai

- ¡Claro que no Raisuke! Lo mejor es aquello que se logra con esfuerzo

- ¡Cállense los dos!- la atención de los tres adultos fue desviada hacia una pequeña de cabello largo color ciruela y unos despampanantes ojos ambar, que para impresión de Sasuke, brillaban igual que los de Sakura, de hecho, la niña tenía un aire igual al de la aprendiz de Tsunade. La pequeña continuó con su discurso- El mejor don es aquel que te permite proteger a los que amas.

Y sí, definitivamente no eran tan sólo ideas de él. La mocosa era una mini-Sakura.

No pasó desapercibido por él como ambos niños, Yota y Raisuke, la miraban anhelantes.

Suspiró, esos niños eran jodidamente parecidos a ellos.

Yota, era de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules, tal como los de Naruto, su piel era un tono más oscura que la de los otros dos chicos, tenía también una sonrisa zorruna y todo su aura expelía alegría.

Raisuke, era de piel pálida, ojos marrón oscuro y de cabello azabache. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y trataba –inútilmente- de no mirar a su pequeña compañera de equipo.

Sasuke bufó, físicamente eran Sakura, Naruto y él.

- No me grites Chiharu- Yota hizo un puchero

- Chicos, chicos, ¿Es que nunca dejarán de pelear? – el sensei comenzó a reprenderlos a lo que los tres respondían con un sinfín de "Gomen nasai"

El sensei los hizo detenerse, y con una seña les indicó al ex –equipo 7 que se acercaran.

-Estos son sus padrinos a partir de hoy, Yota, irás con Naruto Uzumaki, Anbu de excelencia, aprendiz de Jiraiya.- hizo una pausa mientras ambos rubios se sonreían de la misma forma, Sasuke bufó aún más molesto, esos dos eran copias.- Chiharu, tú irás con Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi destacada, aprendiz de Tsunade-sama y la mejor ninja médico de nuestra aldea- ante la mención de este último comentario la pequeña abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se acercó a paso tembloroso hacia Sakura, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la cargó.

La imagen de una Sakura maternal, volvió a invadir la mente de Sasuke. Y porque no decirlo, la de sus hormonas también.

- Y por último tú, Raisuke, irás con Sasuke Uchiha, Anbu de excelencia, y…- el sensei guardó silencio, notablemente incómodo al tener que mencionar a Orochimaru.- aprendiz de Orochimaru.

Raisuke se removió incómodo y se dedicó a mirar a Sasuke, el pelinegro mayor por su parte alzó una ceja confuso y le tendió una mano al pequeño, este la observó por largo rato analizándola y Sasuke comprobó que, ese niño también era jodidamente parecido a él.

- Bueno sin más, que pasen buen día- fueron las últimas palabras del sensei antes de desaparecer por las puertas.

Tras quedarse solos, cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto con su ahijado esperando poder sobrevivir la tarde.

Sasuke había decidido llevar a Raisuke a entrenar, después de todo eso se le daba mucho mejor que las palabras.

Y para su sorpresa, su ahijado parecía poseer su mismo nivel de sociabilidad.

Observó al pequeño pelinegro practicar sus movimientos de Taijutsu con una precisión impresionante. Mientras a una distancia de diez metros, se podía ver a Naruto practicando el control de chakra con Yota sobre un árbol. Y a Sakura junto a Chiharu, recogiendo un par de hierbas, mientras la kunoichi animada hablaba siendo observada por un atenta peliciruela.

Y un más atento pelinegro.

Sasuke sacudió un poco la cabeza, alejando cualquier tipo de pensamiento sobre lo linda que se veía su compañera.

Dirigió la mirada nuevamente a Raisuke, y vio como éste tenía la mirada clavada en Chiharu.

No se sorprendió ni un poco. Después de todo, esos niños eran j_odidamente _parecidos a ellos.

- Raisuke – el niño dio un sobresalto y miró al poseedor del Sharingan – Chiharu no desaparecerá si dejas de mirarla por un rato.

El pequeño se sonrojó de forma violenta y giró la cabeza claramente molesto.

- Hmp

- Vamos…¿No puedes decir nada más?

- Sasuke-Sama usted no lo comprendería

El moreno mayor alzó una ceja y se echó a reír divertido.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- ¿Es que acaso usted Sasuke-Sama se ha enamorado?

La pregunto lo tomó desprevenido, comenzó a pensar, hace tan sólo unos años hubiera respondido con facilidad que esas cosas no estaban siquiera cerca de llegar a su vida, o de pasar por su mente, pero estaba seguro que en ese aspecto, las cosas habían cambiado, un calor dentro de su pecho, le confirmaba que efectivamente, así era.

Reparó nuevamente en la pregunta. No había tenido novia nunca, no se había encaprichado con ninguna chica y a sus 18 años, por muy extraño que pareciese, aún guardaba algo para su primer amor.

Se golpeó mentalmente por haberse vuelto un idiota cursi igual a Naruto.

Y entonces ocurrió, una risa tintineo en el aire, captando de forma mecánica y casi inconsciente su atención.

Sakura, si, allí estaba, como siempre, con los ojos abiertos, brillantes, vivos, felices, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, el cabello mecido por una suave brisa y la hilera de sus dientes blanquecinos mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

No supo muy bien cuando, sólo se dio cuenta que su afán por protegerla, de todo y todos, era algo más que una amistad. Se dio cuenta quizás cuando su risa lo llenaba y las sonrisas le entregaban paz. Quizás cuando los celos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes al ver a cualquier idiota mirándola, sonriéndole.

O quizás cuando apareció ella por primera vez en sus sueños, y él la rozaba con manos temblorosas, para besaba, tocando el cielo.

Sí, por muy patético y rosado que sonara, Sasuke Uchiha, el letal vengador, se había enamorado, hace tanto tiempo de su antigua compañera de equipo, que ni siquiera sabía expresar con claridad cuando.

Sólo pasó, sólo estaba ahí, aguardando ese cálido sentimiento para cuando el orgullo flaqueara y Sasuke se convirtiera totalmente en un cursi Anbu rosa.

Suspiró.

Durante todo el tiempo de las cavilaciones del Uchiha, Raisuke no había pasado desapercibidas ni una sola mirada hacia cierta pelirosa que canturreaba con _su propio pequeño dolor de cabeza_.

- Ya veo Sasuke-Sama – el moreno más pequeño se acercó aún más al mayor y le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera a su altura.- No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Además – hizo otra pausa para mirar al ex – vengador- Sakura-Sama es realmente muy bonita.

Sasuke tragó de forma sonora, mientras la risa del pequeño se hacía bastante audible.

- ¿Qué lo detiene Sasuke-Sama?

Se detuvo unos momentos a pensar, no encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente.

Miedo, sí, eso era, miedo a que el corazón de su molestia, ya tuviera otro dueño. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Si así era, toda la culpa sería suya.

Aun así, una pequeña esperanza se albergaba silenciosa en su interior, y crecía con cada sonrisa o mimo de la pelirosa para con él. De pronto un brillante pensamiento lo invadió llenándolo de positivismo.

Raisuke lo miró expectante, y se sorprendió cuando el Uchiha se puso nuevamente a su altura y le revolvió el cabello.

- Te propongo algo Raisuke

En silencio el pequeño le indicó que continuara.

- Yo le contaré a Sakura…Siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo con Chiharu.

Una perfecta "O" se formó en la boca del menor, lo pensó durante unos instantes, analizando pro y contras, pero después de todo ¿Qué podía perder?. En un acto solemne, estrechó la mano del Uchiha.

- Te doy mi palabra Sasuke-Sama

Sasuke sonrió mientras volvía su vista al frente, Sakura lo observaba intrigada por la forma en como este se comportaba con su ahijado. Cuando notó la mirada oscura fija en ella, un sonrojo violento se apoderó de sus mejillas y giró de manera torpe.

Sasuke rió para sus adentros, subió a Raisuke a sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos. Apenas llegaron Raisuke le sonrió y se acercó corriendo a Chiharu, quien sorprendida escuchó la invitación de su pequeño compañero de equipo a volver juntos a casa. Ella asintió con lentitud dándole un corto beso a Sakura en la mejilla, para comenzar a perderse de vista acompañada de Raisuke. Mientras la pelirosa se limitaba a alternar su mirada entre los dos pequeños y un _orgulloso_ Sasuke.

Levantó los hombros derrotada, no tenía idea a que venía todo eso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las riñas de Naruto y su ahijado.

- Yo he ganado Yota

- ¡Claro que no Naruto-SamaBaka!

- ¡Respeta al próximo hokague dattebayo!

Sakura suspiró, era inaceptable, que su mejor amigo peleara a muerte con un niño de cinco años. Se despidió de los muchachos y giró, con clara intención de volver a casa.

Y Sasuke no pudo estar más seguro.

Su oportunidad había llegado.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que encontrarse con ciertos pequeños personajes no había sido tan malo como creyó, en especial con cierto pelinegro _jodidamente igual a él_.

No se molestó en despedirse del rubio, tan sólo y a paso lento, se fue con una radiante sonrisa, por el mismo camino anteriormente recorrido por la joven ninja médico.

Y prontamente, su novia.

* * *

**Ya saben c: si les ha gustado, dejen su review :3**

**Si quieres una historia en especial, una pareja en especial, un desafío, sólo comuníquese al 55555-sincorriente ajaja, no es así ._. sólo envíame un pm (:**

**Besos aplastantes**

**_{It´s really something…It's Fearless}_**


	2. Impredecible

**Hola ^^ bueno, la verdad me pidieron continuar este one-shot como desafío, así que lo haré, tendrá en total 15 caps :3 espero que les guste.**

**Perdón por no actualizar pronto TwT pero en las vacaciones el tiempo se pasa malditamente volando...**

**N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto **

* * *

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha, se sentía realmente extraña, ese día durante su apadrinamiento junto a Naruto y Sasuke, el moreno la había mirado más de lo usual –lo cual se limitaba a unas tres o cuatro veces al día- descolocándola un poco.

Además, se agregaba el hecho de como el Uchiha había compartido con su ahijado Raisuke, con una complicidad impresionante, casi llegando al nivel que Chiharu y ella habían desarrollado.

Suspiró, nunca se había caracterizado por comprender el comportamiento de su compañero, así que decidió no seguirle dando vueltas al asunto.

Continuo su camino admirando a las parejas que pasaban junto a ella, muchas le sonreían, y Sakura correspondía como podía, a veces se sentía extrañamente celosa. Era cierto que un gran número de ninjas la habían invitado a salir, pero no le interesaba demasiado –o mejor dicho lo suficiente- alguno de ellos como para concretar algo.

Un ramo de rosas cubrió parcialmente su visión, se echó hacia atrás asustada, mientras unas pobladas cejas aparecían sobre las flores.

- Oh Sakura-Chan hoy estas más hermosa, si es que eso es posible

Y allí estaba, con su inquebrantable espíritu de insistencia y lucha, Rock Lee

- Hola Lee

El aludido pareció aún más radiante por el saludo y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

- ¡Te extrañé tanto durante mi misión!

Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonreír, Lee era realmente agradable y admiraba su habilidad para mantenerse constantemente a su lado, sin importar cuantas veces ella lo hubiera rechazado.

_Quizás ya era tiempo de que las cosas cambiaran un poco_

- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche a casa?

El moreno profirió un gritillo ahogado, mientras que su boca formaba una "O". Abrió varias veces los ojos, los restregó con sus manos, parecía no creerlo.

Y no fue hasta que Sakura se echó a reír ante su incredulidad, que se lo creyó.

Asintió frenéticamente.

- Bueno…Puedes ir a eso de las nueve ¿Te parece?

Nuevamente movimientos de cabeza frenéticos.

- Bien, hasta luego Lee.- dicho esto la pelirosa emprendió nuevamente el camino a casa, mientras Lee bailaba de la emoción e imploraba a Kami-Sama que Gai-Sensei le diera toda la fuerza suficiente para dar el golpe certero a las barreras de la Haruno y conseguir su amor. Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no se percató como unos ojos rojos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

Era un idiota, se sentía un idiota, ¿Cómo había pensado que ella lo esperaría? Después de todo, él había regresado hace un tiempo prudente y no daba ninguna señal a su compañera, era lógico pensar que ella ni siquiera sospechara de sus sentimientos.

¡Estúpido Uchiha!

Pateó una piedra, mientras pasaba por fuera de la florería Yamanaka, Ino parecía muy animada hoy mientras regaba un par de tulipanes rojos. Sasuke la maldijo por lo bajo, ¿Es que todo el mundo estaba feliz menos él?

- ¡Hey Sasuke!

Perfecto, lo que le faltaba.

- ¿Qué quieres Ino?

Ella bufó.

- ¡Vaya, que genio!

Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada. – No estoy de ánimo

- Bueno, en realidad quería saber si ya te habías enterado de la buena nueva

Dudaba que existiera en la tierra alguna noticia que le interesará a él y a la rubia, pero aun así la miró indicándole que tenía su atención.

- Pues…- hizo una pausa que al moreno se le antojó demasiado dramática.- ¡La frentona le ha dado una oportunidad al cejas de azotador! Pensé que como eran compañeros, te interesaría saberlo.

Oh claro, la única posible noticia que los podía involucrar a ambos, era extrañamente _rosa._

- Hmp, sí, algo había oído por ahí

Ino pareció sorprendida y luego molesta.

Sí, extrañamente molesta

- Pensé que eras más inteligente.- dicho esto se metió dentro de la florería cerrando de un portazo.

El menor de los Uchiha se limitó a continuar su camino ¿Es que todas las mujeres eran tan molestas?

Tras caminar un poco de cuadras divisó la chocolatería más famosa del pueblo, nunca le había parecido un lugar atractivo, no le gustaba el dulce y nada podía cambiar aquello.

Sin embargo, _algo_ dentro de la tienda llamó su atención, una cosa verde se movía con una velocidad impresionante por la tienda, echando en la pequeña canasta que otorgaba el vendedor al ingresar un sinfín de chocolates de todos los tipos.

- Tsk!

El cejotas profería gritos por toda la tienda alegando que necesitaba más chocolates para su flor de cerezo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Sakura y Rock Lee no podían estar en la misma oración, no para él. No le gustaba en lo absoluto, se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al extraño chico. Y de pronto, una idea brillante cruzó por su mente, ¿Qué se suponía que lo detenía para continuar con su plan? Que Sakura hubiera invitado a Lee a cenar no significaba gran cosa, no mientras _él_ pudiera hacer algo.

Sin más echó a correr hacia la residencia Haruno.

Lo cierto era que se sentía extrañamente desalentada desde que le había propuesto a Lee ir a cenar, fue un impulso, y en realidad, lo que menos quería era dañar al moreno.

Suspiró, lo que menos podía hacer por él era preparar una buena comida.

Preparó Tonkatsu acompañado de verduras, para el postre se esmeró en el Mochi que hace tanto tiempo su madre le había enseñado a hacer.

Con la cena lista, estaba dispuesta a arreglarse un poco cuando el sonido insistente del timbre la sorprendió.

Miró la hora, aún faltaba una hora para que Lee llegará. Así que no debía ser él.

Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y salió al exterior para mirar al recién llegado.

- Sasuke- Kun…

- Hola Sakura, perdón por venir a esta hora, pero.- hizo una pausa mientras se revolvía un poco el pelo.- Necesitaba hablar contigo

La declaración del moreno desconcertó de sobremanera a la joven, después de disimular un poco su sorpresa tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la reja, mientras se hacía a un lado para que el Uchiha pasara.

Caminaron en un incómodo silencio hacia el interior de la casa de Sakura. Ella le ofreció café, agua, una cerveza, a lo que él rechazó cada una de las ofertas.

- Sólo quiero hablar

- Muy bien, te escucho

Había llegado el momento, todo el valor que Sasuke había acumulado, se desvaneció cuando reparó en el pequeño detalle de que jamás había hecho algo parecido.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, sabía que esa era su última oportunidad, y Sakura necesitaba saber la verdad.

- ¿Y bien?

La miró a los ojos, y se quedó en blanco ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado por alto el intenso brillo que su mirada jade reflejaba?

- Sasuke

- ¡Sólo dame un minuto maldita sea!

Ella lo miró, frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

_Entonces Sasuke comprendió que lo había arruinado._

Antes de pararse a pensar que debía decir, sus pies por inercia se pusieron en marcha y jalaron el brazo de la pelirosa. El movimiento fue tan rápido que su menudo cuerpo chocó contra el pecho de Sasuke. Sakura levantó la vista, temblando, se encontró con la mirada del Uchiha.

Intentó alejarse, pero las fuertes manos de su acompañante le aprisionaron la cintura

- No te muevas

- Pe-Pero Sasuke

- Es importante

Su tono de voz era demandante, se quedó quieta y en cosa de segundos se vio rodeada por un cálido abrazo.

- No te cases con Rock Lee

- ¿Eh?

- Eso, tienes que ser mía Sakura

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y la emoción se reflejaba claramente en su rostro. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Si Sasuke estaba haciendo una declaración, había comenzado pesimamente.

- Hablas de mí como si fuera una propiedad

- Hmp

- ¡Que original!

- Me gustas

- ¡Qué bien!

¿Qué demonios le ocurría a esa mujer? Hace un segundo temblaba entre sus brazos y ahora se alejaba hacia la cocina. Suspiró, definitivamente había escogido enamorarse de la mujer más molesta del planeta.

- Sakura

- ¡No!

- Te he dicho que me gustas

- ¡No me importa!

- ¡Tsk! Eres molesta, realmente me gustas, realmente te quiero

- ¡Si soy tan molesta deberías dejarme en paz!

- Te quiero

- No lo dices en serio

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Es una broma verdad?

- ¡¿Estás loca?¡

- Me ves como un trofeo, nada más, te has liado a todas las chicas de la aldea, exceptuándome, es eso. Ya me lo habían advertido

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo que has oído, ya estoy al tanto de tus movimientos.- le espetó furiosa levantando un dedo contra el pecho del moreno.- No voy a caer, ahora…Por favor vete

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

- Primero, tendría que ser verdad y…

- Te he dicho que es verdad

- Y segundo.- continuo Sakura sin siquiera inmutarse.- podrías intentar conquistarme, me refiero a que.- se apresuró a agregar gracias a la desconcertada expresión de Sasuke.- cuando a un chico le _gusta _una chica, lo mínimo que intenta es conquistarla, ya sabes, flores, las cosas que le gustan y todo eso.

Sasuke pareció pensarlo, no entendía porque a Sakura le gustaban esas cosas tan…tan…De chicas.

Se golpeó mentalmente ante la obvia respuesta:

Sakura era una chica.

- ¡Pero yo soy Sasuke Uchiha! ¡No necesito flores, ni cursilerías para conquistar a una chica!

La expresión de Sakura se ensombreció.

- ¡Y yo Sakura Haruno he dicho que me importa un bledo tu proposición! ¡Ahora vete!

El moreno se sorprendió con la rapidez que ella lo echó de su hogar, salió a la calle refunfuñando mientras pateaba cada piedra que se le cruzaba.

- Estúpidos sentimientos, estúpidos

Como si Kami-Sama estuviera totalmente en su contra, apareció Lee cargado de chocolates y tulipanes con destino a casa de _su pelirosa._

- Buenas tardes Uchiha-San

- Hmp

Y sin más Sasuke lo ignoró y continuó su camino.

Estaba furioso, ¡Maldita sea! Condenada mujer, condenada promesa a Raisuke, todo estaba estable, hasta esta mañana, ¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas? Y lo peor de todo, es que realmente le importaba demostrarle sus sentimientos a la joven kunoichi.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en un cursi?

Impredecible, se corrigió, impredecible.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que conocía sobre mujeres para intentar hacer _algo_ respecto a Sakura.

Al cabo de unos tres segundos y mucho esfuerzo, cayó en la cuenta de que sus conocimientos se resumían a: Les gustaba oler bien, las flores y eran realmente molestas.

Bufó molesto, aunque le costara admitirlo, iba a necesitar ayuda, tras analizar un poco sus opciones descubrió a la persona correcta.

Se sentía patético

_Patéticamente feliz_

Con una radiante sonrisa, se dirigió hacia su casa, al día siguiente pondría en práctico su infalible plan.

* * *

**Ya saben, cualquier cosa un inbox, review lo que sea n.n si le gustó review n.n**


End file.
